Perfect wedding
by AutumnElf
Summary: I really don't know what to say for the summary. It's just another imagination i had yesterday, so i wrote it. :)


Its Suzuna's wedding day; i could say it was one of the happiest days of my life. Seeing my sister finally settling down with my childhood friend Hinata is really a big relief, knowing that he is a good man.

I was the busiest during that day; of course i am the wedding planner you may ask. I perfected everything, from the hairpins she will be using down to the plane tickets for their honeymoon. Anything for my one and only sister, one of my most treasured life pieces.

I entered the dressing room to check on her, what i saw brought tears to my eyes. My baby sister is now a full grown beautiful lady. When she saw me on the reflection of her mirror, she smiled at me with tears running towards my direction. She hugged me so tight that it was a bit a hard to breathe; one of the rare occasions that she shows her true emotion, even to me only. I hugged her too and rub her back gently "don't cry… your make up will be ruined" i said in a hush tone.

"I'm sorry sis… It's really giving me a guilt knowing that i am happy while you are in pain…if only they didn't go to your wedding and took Takumi-san aw…"

" Suzuna!" i said cutting her words " today is your day, you shouldn't be thinking about anything or anyone else's happiness…ok?"

"But?" she spoke again.

"Enough… Suzuna please… i'm fine."

She nodded while letting me go. I took a tissue and dried her tears "I don't wanna hear a word about it again, ok? Now get ready we're about to start."

"Ok Sis" was her reply.

.

.

.

A beautiful instrumental song played and everybody stood up to look at the garden entrance; two cute flower girls walked in first. I smiled at the beautiful sight but then a memory of a little girl wearing an emerald green dress with amber ribbon on her waist carrying a basket full of flowers, throwing rose petals on the white long carpet to serve as an aisle on the seashore, came crushing on my mind. The memory brought so much pain in my heart. I shook my head gently, pushing those thoughts away. "Misaki! This must be a happy day! " i said to myself.

When i look back on the entrance, there stood a beautiful lady…"Suzuna" i muttered as i smiled from my heart, everything was perfect! Then i looked at Hinata to see the expression on his face since everybody was looking at the bride, and i was right! He was looking at her with too much love in his eyes, it was priceless.

As i look at Hinata; his figure slowly became Takumi; he was wearing all white then except for his amber necktie. The look on his face when he was standing there and waiting for me at the other end of the aisle was indescribable. One thing's for sure; he was waiting for me with much love and hope that we will be together from that day onwards. My heart was dying and my body trembled, i didn't even notice that i was already crying, tears escaping my eyes.

Then again i pretended to be the brave Misaki. I suck it all in as i look back at Susuna who was walking halfway from Hinata. As i look at my sister my mind drifted off again and she became me, only i was wearing a Sabrina neck white gown,the skirt has layers and layers of beautifully embroidered laces with green edge and an emerald ribbon neatly tied on my back.

It was sunset and the wind was cold, lights from the pillars shone brightly. I was so nervous then; my heart was racing like the waves reaching the shore! Afraid that i might fall or do anything funny to ruin my perfect wedding; i focused on Takumi's face who was smiling at me warmly as he mouthed the words "i love you" was enough assurance that nothing will happen. Walking towards him and trusting him fully, not only for that moment but forever.

.

.

Finally Hinata took Suzuna's hand from mom. They are making their vows of love and the promise of forever with each other. That vow that me and Takumi never had…

I just couldn't take it anymore; the pain from the memories of my should be perfect wedding day is unbearable. I slowly exited and went farther away from the crowd; and finally let out all my suppressed emotions. For once i allowed myself to cry.

The day Takumi's grandfather took him away from me by force made me realize that i never wanted a perfect entourage, a perfect gown, not even a perfect set-up…or a perfect wedding day … I realized that the only thing that was important to me is being with him. My Usui Takumi.

.

.

.

I cursed at my vulnerability! " I can't show up like this… how miserable i am" i thought, so i stayed away where no one can find me… see me.

Everybody was having fun i think; except me! Even though i know that Susana and mom were worried about me…at the moment, i simply didn't care. I know i am being selfish. I know it's wrong to feel this way... but i can't think straight anymore, my mind was going blank.

.

.

.

"Can i have this dance Misa-chan?" A voice came out from nowhere! My eyes grew wide and my heart was going wild… this kind of beating only goes for…

"Takumi!" I said as quickly turn around to see him. I didn't see his face though, because he embraced me tightly. I stiffened at the most familiar feeling. I wanted to ask him so many things but all i did is blush, and my hand seem to have a mind of its own as it wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you so much Misaki" he said in a whisper. Tears fell from my eyes again, i can't believe that he is actually in front of me.

"Me too idiot!" I said then he chuckled and pulls away gently. He cupped my face and caresses my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Let's finish what we started Misaki" He said in a very gentle tone.

"Huh?" was all i could say to him then he chuckled again.

"Our perfect wedding day… my promise, remember?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing to say, while smiling at me and pulling me back to his warm embrace. I rested my left cheek on his chest and listen to the beating of his heart, hoping that this wasn't just a dream.

"It's ok if it isn't perfect… as long as i get the happy ever after with you Takumi Usui."


End file.
